Doctor and Nurse
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Noel has really taken a liking to Litchi, but is having problems showing em feelings. Will she be able to express them? Read and find out?


_**I'm here with yet another requested lemon! If you know me well, you know how most of my requests work! Plus, I've been playing 'Chrono Phantasma' and have more ideas!**_

 _ **BlazBlue is owned by Arc System Works!**_

A young girl rested in her bed. She had long blonde hair and wore a blue nightgown. She was the former second lieutenant of the NOL, Noel Vermillion.

She moaned at the sound of her alarm. After turning it off, she stood forward and stretched while letting out a big yawn. She then went to take a shower and brush her teeth. One finished, Noel went to have some breakfast. She then left her apartment and headed off to work.

The scene changed to outside of a clinic. A young man with white hair wearing a lot of red stood outside. His name was Ragna The Bloodedge.

"Hello!" He called.

A woman wearing a red nurse suit with long black hair walked out from behind a door.

"Oh, hi Ragna!" She greeted.

"Hey Litchi!" He responded. "Think you can help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

He pulled up his sleath to show that he had a big cut on his arm.

"I got this when training with Bang, and accidently got cut," He explained.

"No problem!" She said. "I'll fix you up right away!"

While she was patching him up, Noel stepped in.

"Good morning, Ms. Faye Ling!" She called.

"Morning, Noel!" Litchi replied with a smile.

Ragna looked away hoping she wouldn't notice him, he was too late and she said "hi" to him.

Before they could start a conversation, Bang popped in!

 _Plays Bang's theme_

"Ah, a clever man you are, Ragna!" He announced! "Going to the best doctor in the whole world, Litchi!"

"Oh, you!" Litchi blushed.

"But I too have suffered a serious injury, and require your assistance!"

"You're just fine," Ragna said annoyed.

"I think I would agree, Mr. Bang," Noel added.

"Neither of you are experience doctors!" He snapped. "Only Miss Litchi shall know!"

He jumped over at her while blood poured out of his nose.

"MS. LITCHI!" He yelled while holding his hands out towards her breasts.

Litchi blushed before punching him hard! The ninja was sent flying out the window and flew many miles away.

 _Song ends_

"Sorry about that!" Litchi said.

"Don't be! I enjoyed you punching him!" Ragna told.

Noel smiled at Litchi. She loved how kind and strong she was. Always looking after people, so hardworking, and could stand up for herself. Not to mention she had a heavenly figure that all men wanted and all women wanted to have one like! Definitely a person she could look up too.

"Oh no!" She yelled. "I forgot to get my nurse suit on!"

Noel then zoomed off.

"I can see that Noel is still Noel," Ragna smiled.

"A sweet, smart girl," Litchi addressed. "But very forgetful."

 _Hours later_

 _Stardust Memory plays_

Noel and Litchi were closing up for the day.

"You did an amazing job Noel," Litchi told.

"Thanks!" The blonde said with a smile.

"I'm really proud of how much you've grown since I first meet you," She complemented.

"Oh, stop! You're making me blush!" Noel told while rubbing the back of her head.

Litchi took hold of her cheeks and aimed her attention towards her. Noel could see the tension in her concentration.

"M-Miss. Faye Ling! Are you okay?" She asked as her face turned pink.

"Of course," Litchi said while pulling her closer.

Litchi shut her eyes as their lips got closer and closer. Noel then closed her eyes before leaning forward. They were only inches away from their lips meeting.

"Is this a dream?" Noel asked.

"But, a good one," Litchi answer.

They were now one inch away from kissing.

 _Music stops_

"Noellers! Noellers!"

 _Cues Comedy Story Mode theme_

The former lieutenant's eyes popped open to show that she was sitting with Makoto at a diner.

"W-What happened?!" She asked while shaking in embassament. "I thought I was at the clinic!"

"I think you were fantasizing about Litchi again," Makoto told with a wink.

Noel's entire face turned as red as Ragna's suit before she fell off the chair she was in. She then stood up while shaking her hands.

"It was nothing like that!" She yelled.

Makoto hugged her belly while bursting out laughing.

"MAKOTO!" Noel snapped.

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" She told while wiping the tear off her eye.

"It's not funny!" She snapped again before turning around and hugging herself.

"It kinda is!" Makoto continued to mock.

Noel got up from her chair, felt the money behind, and stormed out of the restaurant.

"There goes little Noellers, blushing off again!" She address before taking a sip of orange soda. "Always has been a horrible liar!"

 _Music ends_

The next day, Noel made her way to the clinic.

"Miss. Faye Ling!" She called while entering. "Hello!"

No one was to be fond. Noel went up stairs while calling her name. She soon came across Litchi's room and gave it a little push open.

"Miss. Fay-"

Noel was stopp to see that Litchi was changing into her cloths. Both stood in shock not moving a muscle. Noel's entire body then turning red before her eyes strunk to the size of pebbles.

"OH MY GOD!" Noel yelled. "I'M SO SORRY!"

Litchi covered her chest with the bra she was putting one while blushing with an angry face.

"Get out! You're way too early!" She told while throwing a book at her.

"SORRY!" She closed the door as the book hit it.

Noel ran downstairs and stopped to check her breath. After a minute, she looked at her watch to see that it was 6:30.

"Oh, no!" She said while facepalming herself. "My clock at home must of had a glitch!"

She then fell to her knees, embarrassed beyond belief.

"How could I be so irresponsible?!" She asked herself as she started to cry.

After cleaning up and getting ready, the two prepared for the day, pretending like nothing happened.

"Boobie lady!" A voice came

 _Plays Taokaka's theme_

Tao hopped in through the window to groped Litchi from behind.

"Oh, hi Tao!" Litchi smiled while blushing.

"I love feeling your soft airbags, boobie lady!" Taokaka said while squishing her breasts.

"Anyway," Litchi started. "Noel! May you direct Tao to the steam buns, please?"

"Yes, Miss. Faye Ling!" She answered.

Tao hopped off of Litchi. The two entered the kitchen.

"Hey, lacking lady," Tao said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How come you don't have big soft airbags like boobie lady does?" The kaka asked.

Noel blushed hard by her question.

"I...I…I don't know!" She answered while shivering.

"Oh, that's too bad!" Tao said. "I'm sure you'd love to have a nice big pair like boobie lady!"

Shadows covered Noel's eyes as her held her flat chest.

"Yes….." She said. "Yes, I would…."

Tao then dug into the steam buns as Noel sat curle dup in a ball, so humiliated.

"These are really good!" She announced. "Want some, lacking lady?!"

"No…" Noel moaned.

"Okay, more for me!" she said before eating another.

 _Music ends_

After finishing the steam buns, Tao felt sleepy. She walked over to lay on Litchi's lap. The doctor smile as her rubbed Tao's soft head.

"Oh, Tao!" She said. "Overeating as always!"

"No….Boobie Lady…" She moaned while snoring between words.

Noel opened looked to see the cute image placed before her. Seeing Litchi be so kind towards everything always made Noel feel so warm.

'Oh, Miss. Faye Ling,' she thought. 'How will I ever tell you how I really feel for you?'

Once her shift was over, Noel went to hangout with Makoto and Tsubaki. They were sitting at the bar in a cafe, Noel in the middle of the three.

"Having problems with Litchi again, Noellers?" Makoto asked.

"N-No!" Noel blushed.

Tsubaki placed her hand on Noel's shoulder.

"Noel," She started. "It's okay that you have feelings towards another woman."

"But, the three of us use to always talk about boys and our futures with a husband!" She complained.

"Well, you're allowed to change your mind aren't you?" The beastkin asked.

"Just be yourself and enjoy what you like, Noel." The Yayoi daughter told. "Only you can choose what you like, not others."

A tear of joy fell down Noel's cheek as she smiled.

"Thanks so much guys!" The lieutenant said. "Now if you don't mind, I have a confession to make!"

Noel finished her coffee and took her leave.

"You go for it, Noellers!" Makoto cheered!

"She's grown so much since I first meet her," Tsubaki smiled.

The scene was now with Litchi closing up for the day. She heard the doorbell ring and turned to see Noel holding a serious, but calm face.

"Noel, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Litchi Faye Ling!" She started. "It's time you knew the truth!"

"Is something wrong?" Litchi asked.

She ignored her question and continued to speak.

"Litchi! You're a person whom everyone loves! You always keep a warm smile on your face to let others know that everything will be okay! Even when the enemy is stronger than you and the odds of saving someone are slim! You don't hasistsite to stand up to those in need!"

"Noel, what are you-"

"And not just that, but you have all the qualities that make the perfect person! You kind, smart, brave, and have both the figure and beauty of an angel!"

Litchi was amazed how how the sensitive girl everyone knew was acting so strong.

"What I'm trying to say is…."

She took one quick breath in and spoke.

"I LOVE YOU!"

The doctor was felt in shocked from what she had just heard. She always knew Noel to be so unconfident and replying on others, but she just confronted Litchi on her own!

She smiled before walking over and taking hold on her soft cheeks.

"Oh, Noel" She said. "I've never heard such words."

"Tha-"

She was interrupted when Litchi pulled their lips together. Catching her off guard allowed Litchi's tongue to explore her mouth. Noel soon kissed back as Litchi picked her up by her legs. After a few minutes, the two leaned back to catch their breath.

"So, should we take this upstairs?" Litchi suggested.

"Yes, that'd be lovely!" She replied.

 _ **LEMONS STARTS!**_

(Plays Stardust Memory: Central Fiction)

Litchi carried Noel upstairs to the bedroom and rested her on the bed. The doctor gentle climbed on top of her nurse, easy not crushing her. She then covered her face with kisses making Noel giggle.

Litchi then slowly took her jacket and shirt off. Noel's bra soon followed allowing to breasts to breath the fresh air in. While her breasts weren't amazingly big, they were still cute. Litchi took hold one of them and twisted it's nipple. A moan escaped her moan as her arch her back. She then pulled he rnipple outwards making her moans grow in sound. Litchi then sucked her other nipple. She made sure to keep a slow, easy motion to give Noel as much pleasure possible.

After a few minutes, Litchi removed then skirt with her hands and then he rpanties with her teeth. She leaded down towards her womanhood and licked.

"L-Litchi!" Noel screeched while gripping the bed sheets.

Litchi leaded Noel upwords to kick the more sensitive spots. The sound of Noel's moans' were pure music to her ears. She refused to stop anytime soon.

Noel didn't want Litchi to have all the fun, so she got up and pulled her clothes off, freeings her giant orbs. Noel took hold of one of them while sucking the other. Litchi leaded her head backwards while pulling her head near her chest. The feel of Litchi's amazing breast was an incredible feeling for anyone. Noel felt like the luickets person on earth right now!

Noel then climbed onto Litchi's body and rubbed their womanhoods together. Litchi hugged her as she sat on her lap. She began rubbing back as Noel leaded forward to suck her boob.

Litchi knew they were gonna cum soon, and didn't want to now. She pushed Noel away and pinned her on the bed.

"No, don't stop!" Noel begged.

She kissed her to prevent anymore words from escaping her mouth.

Once they had settled down a bit, Litchi rubbed their crotches together. Noel let out cries as her mentor licked her ear.

Noel pushed her back. The two women then started to scissor. Both moan and started to rub faster. Litchi used her advantage of being the stronger one to pound more pleasure onto Noel and take control. The younger woman feel back and started yelling.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

The two then screamed at the top of their lungs before cumming.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

Litchi allowed Noel to used the clinic shower. After cleaning up, the two kissed each other goodnight. Noel then took her leave. She had joy in every step she took. Noel was so happy, she felt like she could fly!

She turned the corner to see Makoto and Tsubaki smiling at her.

"I assume things went well judging by your facial expression," Makoto said.

"They sure did!" Noel told while closing her eyes.

"We're very proud of you, Noel." Tsubaki smiled.

"Thanks so much guys!" She said before jumping into their arms and making a group hug.


End file.
